


just the two of us

by multihyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination, Ballroom Dancing, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: Two sworn enemies, an agent and an assassin, slow-dance on a ball together. Both have the mission to kill, but will they be strong enough to actually do it?Or:Mark and Donghyuck provoking each other until a shot gets fired.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hello did you guys miss me? 2020 got me good and I wasn't in the right headspace to write a lot, but I managed to at least bring this little fantasy of mine to life! I listened to "Just the two of us" by Grover Washington Jr. (i laughed while typing this) and it gave me the vibe of two enemies slow dancing together! The lyrics have nothing to do with it, but it's a fun lil oneshot :] I hope you guys enjoy reading!!

Mark's heart beats fast when he enters the huge hall. This isn't nearly one of his most dangerous missions, but he's well aware that somebody is going to be dead at the end of it. As soon as the door opens, all eyes are on him. Of course, he's well known as one of the best agents under neospies, but today the attention is on him because of a different reason: Lee Donghyuck. Nobody would expect such a sweet and innocent looking guy to be one of the best assassins in the whole world, but as soon as Mark met his eyes for the first time he knew that that guy would be the cause of his death. The crowd parts, and there he is. Lee Donghyuck, as elegant and sassy looking as always. The younger smiles evilly as he starts walking up to Mark. He always knows what he wants, and today he wants to see him dead.

  
"Long time no see, Lee", he whispers with a smirk. 

  
God, Mark absolutely despises that smirk. Not because it annoys him, but because it lets a flame light up in the pit of his stomach.

  
"I didn't miss you at all", the elder replies in a dry voice. Donghyuck chuckles at that.

  
"Let's dance, shall we?"

  
"You won't have to ask me twice"

  
And with that Mark puts his right hand on Donghyuck's waist gently, grabbing the younger's right hand with the other. They haven't danced together before, but both of them know the steps perfectly. Mark doesn't mind that everyone is watching them. He likes the attention, and right now he only focuses on the boy in his arms. It feels like it's just the two of them in the big hall, dancing like silly teenagers who are in love with each other. Except that Mark hates Donghyuck with a passion, and that feeling is mutual. More and more people stop dancing just to watch them, waiting for something to happen. But Mark doesn't want to do anything quite yet.

  
"You really don't hide your guns well", the younger suddenly remarks, "The sleeve is way too obvious, Lee. I thought you knew that"

  
"Maybe I did that on purpose, who knows?", Mark huffs out an annoyed sigh.

  
"It's still dumb"

  
"Oh shut up"

  
"Make me", Donghyuck says and grins innocently.

  
Mark rolls his eyes and spins the boy around instead before bringing his arm to his waist again.

  
"The belt isn't a good spot to hide a gun either by the way", he whispers into Donghyuck's ear, tracing around the weapon. The younger purposely steps on Mark's foot in response to that, smiling triumphantly.

  
"Oops sorry, I missed a step right there"

  
"I really can't fucking stand you, Donghyuck", Mark hisses angrily.

  
"I know, and i'm not really sad about it"

  
They glare at each other, but continue to dance as if nothing happened. The crowd is slowly but surely starting to get nervous. They start whispering, wondering who is going to do something first.   
Only now Mark remembers that he's currently in a lot of danger. Donghyuck could shoot him any second, and he for sure wouldn't be able to react fast enough. But what's stopping the younger? The same thing that is stopping Mark? Or is he just overthinking?

  
"What are we thinking about?", Donghyuck asks with a sweet voice, so sweet that Mark wants to throw up.

  
"Nothing- nothing important", he nearly stutters as the younger makes eye contact.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes, Donghyuck. I'm very sure."

  
"Hmmm okay..", the boy smiles softly and leans closer. "We should do something to entertain the audience, shouldn't we?"

  
Mark tenses up at that. He mentally prepares himself for a gun being held at his head, but Donghyuck just chuckles and licks his lips.

  
"Don't be scared Markie.. I just want to kiss you"

  
"You- what?!"

  
"You heard right babe", the younger hums and cups Mark's cheeks with one hand, "Your lips look so kissable.."

  
Mark hates the fact that those words made him flustered. He hates the way he can feel his cheeks heat up and he hates that his body only wants one thing: a kiss from Donghyuck.

  
"Damn, someone's getting shy", the younger teases with a small smirk.

  
"Fuck you, I'm not shy", Mark mumbles and bites his lip in embarrassment.

  
"Your rosy cheeks say otherwise"   
"Shut up already, will you?"

  
"Gladly", Donghyuck whispers and leans in.

  
The kiss is short, and definitely not as heated as Mark expected it to be. The younger's soft lips only touched his skin for maybe five seconds, yet Mark already wants more. This is all that he needed to finally let his emotions show. Of course he knew that he had a crush on Donghyuck, but liking your worst enemy who is trained to kill you? Not the best thing to think about. Mark has forced himself to hate the younger, and he felt like he was doing pretty good. Turns out that one short kiss erases years and years of ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and Mark hates that fact more than he was ever able to hate Donghyuck.   
Speaking of the devil, the younger's voice is what brings Mark back to reality.

  
"Wow you really spaced out right there huh?", the boy chuckles and puts a little more pressure to the gun on Mark's chest, "Earth to Mark Lee, you might want to be awake while dying"

  
"...motherfucker"

  
"Any last words besides that?"

  
Mark sighs loudly and closes his eyes, still not being able to process what is currently happening. Finally, he finds the right words.

  
"I love you"

  
"Funny joke Lee"

  
"I'm serious Donghyuck. I know this sounds like a cliché movie with bad actors that hide their guns ten times worse than we do but.. I'm serious. Just wanted to let you know before you end me"

  
Mark sees Donghyuck hestitating, and for a short moment he allows himself to believe that the younger indeed has a heart. But, a loud bang follows the few seconds of silence, and Mark slowly sinks to his knees.

  
"...motherfucker", Donghyuck growls and bites his bottom lip angrily.

  
"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily huh?", Mark lets out a satisfied laugh.

  
The younger nearly rips the jacket off of Mark's body, revealing a bulletproof vest underneath.

  
"I despise you, Mark Lee"

  
"I love you too babe", the elder grins and pulls Donghyuck into another kiss, a very heated one this time.


End file.
